Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technology.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in many cases, a wireless communication function is installed in an electronic device, such as a digital camera, a printer, a mobile phone, or a smartphone, and such a device is used in connection with a wireless network.
To connect an electronic device with a wireless network, various parameters are required to be set, such as an encryption scheme, an encryption key, an authentication scheme, and an authentication key. As a technology of easily setting these communication parameters, there is a technology that a mobile terminal reads a QR code (registered trademark, this note may be omitted hereinafter) indicative of a communication parameter displayed by an electronic device, and sets the read communication parameter at an access point (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-60623).
With Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-60623, the communication parameter can be set at the single access point by using the QR code. However, for example, in a network environment in which a plurality of access points are present, such as a network environment of a corporation, it is difficult to set the same communication parameter at the plurality of access points.
The present invention allows a communication parameter to be further easily set at a plurality of access points.